


Skeleton For a Pet

by Undertale (YaoiWolfGirl)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alphys is a human in this one, Alternate Universe, Asgore is her pet/gardener/lover, Chara & Frisk (Undertale) are Siblings, Chara is a bitch, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gaster was a human in this AU as well, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mild Language, Monsters are slaves/pets to humans, Multi, Other, Papyrus will be present, Possible Original Characters, Sans has a bad past, Sexual Content, Slavery, Slow Romance, Toriel is human, Trust Issues, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undyne is her slave/pet, but I’m unsure yet how he will fit in, mentions of W.D Gaster, so buckle up buttercups, this story will be a roller coaster of emotions, we will see what happens, were in for a heck of a ride!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiWolfGirl/pseuds/Undertale
Summary: Growing up, Frisk had always found it horrible how humans had decided to enslave the Monster race. Selling and breeding them as though they were animals; going so far as to sell them in stores. Yet here they were; standing in front of the Shelter, or “Sanctuary” as they called it, intent on purchasing a Monster of their own. How had they let themselves get talked into this?





	1. The Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> No idea how this idea popped into my head. But I guess it can kinda relate to how things in Detroit: Become Human works, except instead of Androids it’s Monsters. Idk??? ;w;
> 
> Also; please take note that some of the characters are turned HUMAN for this particular AU just so I won't have to try to come up with so many OCs to fill in parts of the story. Sorry if that bothers anyone?? But I'll be keeping their descriptions as close to their monster-selves as I can!

Frisk sat within their car, sighing to themselves as they sat in the parking lot. How did they get themselves to agree to something like this? It was against everything they stood for since they were a child. And what was worse; their own sibling, Chara, had convinced them of it. Though that shouldn't be so surprising to Frisk. Chara was all for this sort of thing; seeing as she'd already done this as soon as she was old enough to do so. But Frisk themselves, had wanted to never go through with something like this.

Something as low as purchasing another being to use as a servant.

Like a _slave._

 _'No!'_ they thought to themselves; _'That's NOT why I'm doing this. I merely need someone, or something, for company. Nothing else.'_

...Sigh.

That was a horrible excuse for what they were about to do.

Oh well. Best to just get it over with already.

Frisk finally got out of their car, which was a small, used Chevy Spark, lavender in color. They loved their car, even if it was a few years old with minor issues. Nothing to be too worried about though, thankfully. 

They began to walk up to the building and frowned, once again replaying the scenario in their head as to how they got themselves talked into this sort of thing.

***Flashback***

_"Come on, Frisk. I'm being serious here!"_

_"So am I, Chara. I'm not doing it just 'cause a doctor said it'd be best for me," they argued with their older sibling. No way would they do what was suggested._

_"Oh please. Since when have you ever refused to listen to your doctor?" Their sibling, Chara, crossed their arms over their chest, causing their breasts to look bigger than they were. "You always take Dr. Alphys' advise!"_

_Frisk frowned. "Since she decided to suggest something as disgusting as this, while knowing my feelings towards this kinda thing."_

_Chara rolled her eyes._

_"Frisk, don't think of it as 'purchasing' a person," she tried to explain, "just think of it as adoption. I mean, ever since I bought Azzy, things have been better for me haven't they?"_

_That was true. Before Chara had purchased her own monster, Asriel, she'd been far worse. Her Schizophrenia and Sociopathic tendencies seemed to have lessened by a great deal. She had gone from harming herself and others, to almost never so much as swatting a fly. Granted, that wasn't all true. She still killed bugs on sight, she hated them. But apart from small outbursts, and some verbal abuse, she'd calmed down quite a lot. However, she wasn't always okay. She still had her bad days._

_Frisk remembered when Asriel had been forced to call them to come over. Chara had had an episode, and ended up beating the poor goat-like monster until he finally had to use his magic to defend himself. He didn't do much; just a simple spell to knock out the very angry woman. The fight had been over him accidentally dropping a glass while doing the dishes._

_The younger human had gone over, helped clean everything up, and patched up Azzy's wounds. They couldn't understand why the monster even wanted to stay with Chara when she hurt them like this._

_"It's not her fault, Frisk," Asriel had tried to explain to them once. "She just needs some extra love and care compared to others. I know she doesn't mean to actually hurt me. Please, I'm okay. So don't worry, alright?"_

_They looked back to their older sister, a frown still on their face._

_"I know, but I still don't like it," they said. "I could easily get a dog or something instead."_

_"You could, but we both know that a companion that will actually be able to communicate with you will help a lot more," Chara explained. "Besides, having a monster around is a lot of fun! In more ways than one I might add."_

_Frisk gawked at the wink she'd given them._

_"C-Chara! You know that human-monster relations aren't accepted!"_

_"Frowned upon does not make something illegal. Besides, we don't express anything outside of our home." Chara said bluntly. "Now stop changing the subject. I'm not leaving until you agree to at least go check out some of the monsters at the shelter. It'll really help you with everything."_

_The younger human sighed, and finally had nodded in agreement to their siblings request._

_"Thank you! Now, I suggest you go to this one here!"_

_And with that, Chara had put the address to the shelter into Frisk's phone. Leaving them no choice._

***End Flashback***

Frisk pushed aside their feelings on the matter as they walked into the shelter, taking a minute to look around. The main room was very neat looking, with a few chairs and end tables scattered about for people to sit and wait for assistance if they wished. They decided against it, and walked further into the building.

It honestly looked like you're regular shelter, or as much as it could they guessed?

A few moments later, an older lady walked up to them.

"Hello. Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh um. Yeah, I was recommended by my doctor to um... adopt a companion."

"Okay! What sort of Monster were you thinking of getting?"

Frisk flushed a bit, having not thought about it at all. "Uhh..."

The woman smiled, "If you're unsure, I could show you around? Maybe give you some information on the monsters we have here?"

"Y-yeah. That would probably be good."

With that, the woman lead Frisk down the hall, past a reception desk, and through a door.

The other side revealed a large room, one half full of shelves that had a bunch of items used when caring for Monsters. Or so, Frisk guessed that's that they were for. The shelves were full of different types of clothing, foods in various different types, bedding, and even further down were items that made Frisk's stomach curl. Leashes, muzzles, and cages. Almost as if this was a place for animals instead of the intellectual beings it actually housed. They frowned.

Once they neared the other side of the shelter, they began to see large windows that allowed them to see into rooms that housed the different Monsters. They were pretty cramped spaces, only enough room for a single twin sized bed with an end table, a storage trunk at the end of the bed, and small sink with a mirror on the opposite side. Almost like a jail cell would be, minus the toilet. Frisk guessed they had shared toilets and showers, kinda like a locker room, somewhere further in the back of the building for the Monsters to use when needed.

"Here we have a lot of our more, domestic Monsters on display. A lot of them are animal-like. For example, we have one here that has canine-like features!"

Frisk observed the Monster that was behind the glass before them. They were medium-sized, with fluffy white fur and small, beady eyes. They looked relatively happy, tail wagging as they.. played cards with themselves? Frisk couldn't help but smile at the sight of the dog-monster. Then, with a quick glance down, Frisk noticed a sheet of paper hanging on the wall by the window displaying the dog-monster.

  * _Name: Lesser Dog (or L. Dog)_
  * _Age: Approx. 81 years_
  * _Gender: Male_
  * _Monster Type: Dog Monster (Canis Monstruous)_
  * _Likes: Pets, card games, and building snow-dogs_



Frisk thought it was pretty cute how they put up posters describing the monsters that people could view. Though they also knew there was a meet-and-greet room to get to know them better as well, if one would think of a possible adoption. 

"Uh, if you don't mind, I'd like to look at everything you have for offer before I decide?"

"Of course. If you continue to follow me, I'm sure you'll find something to suit your tastes!"

Frisk nodded as they continued to follow the older woman.

They walked passed multiple different types of Monsters in the rooms. Some large, some small, some with sharp fangs, and others with normal teeth. Most were, as the woman had stated, animal-like. But for some reason, those Monsters seemed to weird Frisk out the most. They were unsure how they'd feel about a large dog going about their apartment, helping clean and everything. Plus they had a lot of energy, and Frisk wasn't up for trying to entertain a grown Monster to help it relieve its energy for the day.

Soon enough, they came to the end of the set of display rooms, and the women lead Frisk to another part of the store.

"This area is, uh, more for Monsters that are not usually ready for adoption quite yet." She began to explain.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, some are Monster that have had previous owners," she looked towards the younger human, "and not all of them come from the best of homes. Some were also found on the streets. So they're mostly ones who either aren't ready for a home yet, as they still need training and medical exams done."

Frisk frowned at that. "Hm, well I'd still like to see them anyways."

"Very well. Follow me."

The women lead frisk through a door that then lead to a long hallway. This area was not like the rest of the shelter. It was very dreary, dull grey walls and concrete floors. And either side held more rooms. Well, if you could even call them rooms. They looked nothing like the cozy ones on display out front; instead they were smaller, only big enough for a single cot to be placed in them. And instead of large windows to show them off, they were barred cage doors. Almost like a prison, or animal pound. It made Frisk want to vomit.

The monsters that were in most of the cells were very different from the ones out front. More scary; or perhaps less comforting was the correct term? As none of them looked threatening in any means, just not as cute or cuddly as the animal-like monsters. Most of them even looked tired; almost as if the place they were in just drained their energy. Frisk couldn't blame them, they'd feel sad and tired in a place like this too.

They looked at monster after monster as the woman lead Frisk down the hall slowly. There were not as many monsters in this area as there were the actual part of the shelter. So, it wasn't until they got near the back of the hall, towards the last (cell?) room, that one caught Frisk's attention. Their eyes locked onto the monster, before darting down to the board that had information on it.

  * _Name: Unknown_
  * _Age: Unknown_
  * _Gender: Male_
  * _Monster Type: Skeleton_
  * _Likes: Unknown_



Frisk looked back up at the monster that stood in the back of the room, leaning against the wall with hands in pockets and eyesockets closed. They noticed the muzzle that was strapped to it's face, silver covering its exposed teeth that seemed to be set in a never ending smile. The skeleton wore some black shorts, a gray shirt and what looked like a blue hoodie. Frisk only looked away once the skeleton's eyes opened to look right at them.

"Ma'am, how come there isn't much info about this one?"

"Oh. Well, as you can tell, he's a skeleton; a rare type of Monster." The woman began to explain. "Only one other Skeleton has been known to exist, which was brother to this one. At least, that's what we've been told. As for the missing information... when we acquired this one he refused to speak. He even bit one of our workers when trying to give him a medical exam to be sure he wasn't ill. So a muzzle had to be put in place."

Frisk thought over it long and hard, listening to what the woman told them about the monster. They looked back at the skeleton, seeing small white eye-lights staring at them, almost bored seeming.

With a smile, a rush of determination suddenly flooded through Frisk. They turned to the lady.

"I'll take him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short-ish chapter. But I'll probably keep them like this, at least until more people become interested in the story. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! (:


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk brings home their new.... "pet".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting straight back into it guys! I've been healing up from my wisdom tooth surgery pretty good.  
> Now though, I'm back to work. So I'll try to get as many chapters out as I can between work.  
> Thanks so much for your interest in it!! (:

After what felt like forever; Frisk was finally on their way back to the shelter. After they'd chosen their new companion, they were informed that the staff would have to be sure he was up-to-date on his medical records first. Training, they said, would have to be done by Frisk themselves. But, somehow, Frisk wasn't too sure the skeleton would need any training. The way the monster had stared at them, almost as if in shock by their decision, caused Frisk to wonder if the 'beast' side of them was a facade of sorts.

  
Frisk could remember how the eye lights in his sockets never left their form as they spoke with the woman, insisting that the Skeleton was the companion they'd chosen. Without wanting to make a hassle out of things, the woman had agreed and informed Frisk that they'd be able to pick him up by the weekend.

And now, it was Friday evening. 5:42pm to be exact.

  
Frisk pulled their car up to the shelter, the "Sanctuary" it was called. Yeah, it was a Sanctuary all right.

  
Once the car was properly parked, they turned it off and began to walk into the shelter. Upon entry, the same woman who had shown them around last time.

  
"Hello again, you've arrived at the right time," she began to say. "You're new companion is all ready to go now."

  
Frisk couldn't help but smile as the woman lead them to the pick-up area. However, the smile dropped when another employee came out with the Skeleton monster. They had him hooked on a lead, with a leather studded collar attached to his boney neck. The silver muzzle was also still in place.

Frisk definitely was going to get rid of that as soon as they were home.

"Here he is. If you could sign and date on this sheet here, you're then free to take him home. You may also keep the lead, collar and muzzle as well. You'll probably need it."

Frisk nodded thanks to the employee, quickly signing their full name and the date on the sheet that was attached to a wooden clip board, before reaching out to take the lead from the man.

That's when they noticed that the Skeleton was watching them with awe.

They smiled at the skeleton monster. "Let's go home then."

And with that, Frisk lead the Skeleton out of the shelter to their car. Once both of them were settled in, the human drove off towards their apartment. All the while, the monster in the passenger seat was looking out the windows of the vehicle, continuing to stay silent.

"I um, went ahead and got some clothes for you," Frisk began, hoping to end the awkward silence. "Not much, but they should work."

The skeleton stayed silent.

Frisk sighed a bit and just went back to being quiet. It was okay, they preferred being quiet anyways. Unlike their older sister, Chara, Frisk was very laid-back. Growing up, their parents had thought they were mute until they'd finally began to talk once school had started. Frisk wasn't the most outgoing of people, so they pretty much chose to only talk when necessary. However, once they'd reached adulthood, talking became more of a necessity than not; it was okay, but still not their most favorite thing to do.

Frisk just always felt... awkward.

However, it seemed the Skeleton monster didn't mind her silence. In fact, he seemed to be rather still.

Wait.

Was he _snoring?_

Frisk took a glance at him while at a stop light, and as it turned out he was in fact sleeping. They couldn't help but giggle at the sight. A skeleton monster sleeping in the passenger seat of their car. The young human couldn't help but think he looked quite cute like that.

After a few more minutes, they finally pulled into the car lot of their apartment building and pulled into their spot. As soon as the car stopped, the monster in the other seat grunted softly before an eyesocket opened slowly to take in what was going on.

"Well sleepy head, we're home now," Frisk giggled lightly.

The skeleton stretched before they got out of the small car, and Frisk then began to lead him inside. Even though they didn't like it, they made sure to keep ahold of the leash attatched to him. Just until they were safely inside the apartment, then they'd remove it from his collar.

Maybe they should remove the collar all together? But then again; a collarless monster was technically not allowed within Ebott City. It was againt the city's law, as it could lead to a lot of misunderstandings in such a large, rural area.

Yeah. Frisk would just leave the collar on.

Once they both reached the floor that Frisk lived on, they walked down a long hallway until they reached the apartment door. The skeleton seemed to be taking his surroundings in, seeming surprised by how nice of a place the building was. Frisk honestly was happy with where they lived; it was surprisingly cheap for rent so they were able to afford it while working part time at the bar & grill downtown.

  
"Here we are, I hope you like it. It's not much, but it's home." They smiled at the monster as the door swung open and walked inside together.

  
Upon walking through the door, they entered a small area that had a place for shoes, jackets, and a stand that held a small dish that Frisk dropped their car keys into. This was where they took off the leash from the skeletons collar and hung it up onto a hook by their jackets.

  
Walking a bit further, there was a single step up that lead down a short hall that went into a kitchen/dining area. It wasn't too big, with white floor tiling and some cream colored walls. It went well with the oak wood cupboards and faux granit counter tops; said counter tops made up a island at the right side of the kitchen that had some stools to sit on. Probably used as the table area, since there was no actual table in the small space. Fridge and stove were both silvery gray colors, but nothing too fancy.

  
Off to the left of the kitchen there seemed to be a small pantry area. The sliding shutter doors being open to reveal a washer/dryer combo, along with a shelf that had canned and dry storage foods, such as snacks like chips and pretzels.

  
Frisk walked passed the kitchen to the right, the tile giving way to a carpeted area. Here there was a greyish blue colored sofa, facing away from the kitchen towards a wall that had a nice sized tv stand, which held a simple 34" tv on it, a game system of some sort and some games/movies on a shelf beside it. To the left, by a large window, was a comfy looking reclining chair that had a soft looking quilt draped over the back of it. A floor lamp sat in the corner of the room behind it; possibly to act as a reading light of sorts, considering the opposite side of the living room, closest to the hallway, held a bookshelf. Passed that was the hall that lead to the bathroom, spare room, and then Frisk's own bedroom.

  
Frisk watched as the skeleton looked around at everything, silver muzzle glinting in the light of the sunset coming in through the window.

  
"Oh! I almost forgot." They said, walking up towards the monster.

  
At their sudden approach, he tensed up and gave a warning growl. Frisk stopped before giving a gentle smile.

  
"It's okay, I'm not gonna do anything to you. Just stay still."

Slowly, Frisk reached out towards the Skeletons skull. He growled a bit more, but kept still as instructed. Soon, the clasps of the silver muzzle became undone, and they took it off of his face, placing it on the wooden coffee table that sat in front of the sofa.

"There, I bet that feels much better now."

A bit surprised he brought a skeletal hand up to rub his sore jaw. There were small scuff marks from the leather and metal of the odd muzzle along his jaw bone, but they would heal up fine after a few days. He slowly began to stretch his unused jaw, going so far as to open his mouth a bit. It looked strange to Frisk, and they couldn't help but notice that the Skeleton monster seemed to have some fangs. Not very sharp looking, they were a bit rounded off, but still enough to do damage if he were to bite into something.

Curious about seeing the canines that he had, Frisk couldn't help but lean in for a closer look. The skeleton noticed this and froze, staring at them with a guarded expression. But he also seemed a bit more relaxed now that the human had removed the uncomfortable accessory from his jaw.

"Huh... I didn't think Skeleton monsters had fangs." They looked at him and smiled a bit, but upon noticing his expression, moved away once more. "Sorry! Uh.. didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Personal space; I getcha."

He shrugged a bit, slowly relaxing enough to put his hands into the pockets of his blue jacket.

"...It's okay."

Frisk froze as they heard him speak. He had a soft, deep voice. Nothing like they were expecting, but they smiled nonetheless at the first words he'd spoken to them the entire time. Though, they guessed it would've been uncomfortable with the muzzle on before. Obviously.

"So you do speak, heh. Well... I guess introductions are in order? I'm Frisk."

He stared at the human, not really sure how to feel about them quite yet, so he decided to keep things short.

"Sans."

"Sans; that's a curious name. But it's nice!" Frisk smiled. "Well, uh, go ahead and make yourself at home. The apartment has two rooms, but the spare mostly has boxes of stuff in it so um.. I'm sorry, you'll have to sleep on the sofa."

He shrugged. "I've had worse."

Frisk nodded slowly, remembering the tiny cot he'd been sleeping on for who knows how long.

"Right. Well, you're also able to help yourself to some food. Don't have much, it's mostly canned or frozen meals, but uh..." They suddenly paused and looked at him. "You... _do_ eat right?"

Looking over the skeleton, they suddenly came to the realization that he may not even eat. He had no stomach, he was just.. bone. With some clothing thrown over top.

At the expression on their face, the skeleton monster couldn't help but chuckle, a small grin appearing.

"Heh, yeah I do, just not the way you'd expect is all."

"How do you mean?"

He shrugged and moved around the living room, looking at the differnt pictures and items throughout the room, to try to gauge the type of person his new _'master'_ was.

"Well, I don't really eat the food. Just kinda... absorb it through my magic," he began to explain. "It gives me energy, like it would for you to eat it, but it's not necessary for me to eat like it is you. I can't starve or dehydrate. I'll just be more sluggish."

Frisk nodded, sort of beginning to understand what he meant. It was a very odd concept, but Monsters were so much different than humans that they weren't surprised too much by it.

"Okay then. Well, if you ever want to eat then you're welcome to."

"Thanks."

With that things grew quiet again. Sans was now just standing in the corner of the room, closest to the window and looking out of it. Frisk didn't really know what else to say, the air began to grow tense again, making things very awkward.

"Er... you can sit down if you'd like. Or stand. Whatever you wanna do."

With that the human moved to begin preparing their supper for the evening, letting the skeleton do as he pleased for now. What they weren't expecting was for him to just sort of follow said human into the kitchen and watch as they began to cook. While a bit awkward, it was also kinda nice.

They kept silent, just making their food and softly humming to themselves. Sans watched their every move, until finally, Frisk finished and went to sit at the island counter. The stools were placed so that whoever sat at it was facing the living room, in clear view of the television set. Frisk grabbed a remote that was sitting there in a woven brown basket; it also held other items like pens, sharpies, loose change, and other odd items.

The TV flicked to life and they put on a random show that the human seemed to enjoy watching, eating as the program played. Sans was a bit curious and moved towards the edge of the kitchen to look at the TV.

Together they sat and watched the show, even after Frisk had finished their meal and moved to the sofa. Sans stayed standing, but it seemed he was fine with that.

Soon enough, it grew late. The time on the cable box reading close to 10:00pm.

"Well, I think it's time for bed now. Uh, if you wanna keep watching you can, but try to keep the volume low since it's late."

He just gave a nod to the human as he watched them, Frisk getting up to lock the front door before shuffling back to their room.

"Goodnight, Sans."

And with that, the skeleton was alone. He sighed, turning everything off but the TV.

He sat, thoughts wirling in his head over the days events. He wasn't sure if he wanted to trust this new human, his so called _master._

But he wasn't sure he had much choice. He'd rather take his chances here than the shelter. If he went back, he knew it would be the end for him. The shelter may keep it hushed from the public, but he knew what went on there. Illegal dusting of the monsters who'd been returned one too many times. Shelters were all supposed to be "no-kill" within Ebott City; but some still seemed to get away with it.

He pulled his legs up to his chest, fur lined hood up over his skull, and just sat there with eyes on the tv without actually watching it.

Sans was determined to never go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Finally getting more into this, and Sans finally spoke and introduced himself! Yay!  
> As always, kudos and comments are welcome! Just please, be kind (:


	3. Trust Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is slowly beginning to open up to Frisk more, but it's obvious it'll take some time.

Over the next few days, things began to take... an odd turn. Frisk now had another living being in their home with them, and they certainly were not used to it. Especially since the skeleton, Sans, seemed to be very guarded with them. He would tense up if Frisk got too close, and move away until he was comfortable with the distance again. They'd apologize, and he would just either shrug or look away from the human. So yeah, things were pretty tense within the apartment at the moment.

What really through the human for a loop was when they'd come home from working at the bar & grill one evening. Everything seemed normal at first, but when Frisk had entered the living room they'd seen Sans sitting on the sofa, watching some TV.

With a bottle of ketchup.

That he was drinking.

. . .

_What?_

Frisk had questioned him, only to get the response of a shrug and, "what? it tastes good."

While it seemed weird to them, they decided to just ignore it. If the skeleton wanted to consume ketchup like it was a delicious beverage, then let him. At least he was actually beginning to open up a little. They'd just have to buy more ketchup from the market is all.

Now it had been about a week since they'd brought the skeleton into their home. And that's when he confronted the human.

"okay, what's the deal here?"

Frisk paused in taking a bite of their meal, slowly lowering the fork to look at the skeleton.

"Er... what do you mean?" Frisk was genuinely confused.

The skeleton glared at them, pulling a hand out of his jacket pocket to point a boney finger towards the human.

"i mean why the hell haven't you given me any orders?" he growled. "why'd you purchase me? it has been a week and you STILL haven't ordered me to do a damn thing! what're you playing at?"

Frisk was taken aback by the Skeletons sudden outburst, soft brown eyes wide. They stared at each other for a few moments, tense silence hanging in the air, while the plate of food that the human had been eating began to grow cold.

"I um..." they honestly didn't know what to say in response. "To be honest with you, I purchased you as a companion more than anything. Not um, a servant. So... I'm not expecting you to do anything for me? Just to be here for company is all."

They're voice trailed off towards the end, growing very soft due to being yelled at so suddenly by the monster. The eye lights in his sockets had even seemed to dim down a bit as he'd done so.

A few more moments of silence passed by before he narrowed his eyes and looked away.

"tch. whatever ya say, kid."

Frisk raised a brow at that. "Kid? I'm 23 years old, I'm not a kid."

Sans just smirked at them.

"compared to me ya are, kid."

"Oh yeah? Just how old are you then?"

"130."

Frisk gawked at the skeleton monster. They couldn't believe it; he was so much older than them! But then again; they supposed it shouldn't surprise them too much. Monsters differed from Humans with more than just their looks (and the fact they had magical abilities, of course). The Monster race also had very vast lifespans, some breeds even being capable of living close to 1000 years.

Honestly, it still baffled Frisk as to how and why the Humans were superior to the Monsters. Comparing them both, everything seemed to lean towards the Monsters being the stronger of the two races. But then again; theories have been said to believe that Humans had something that they didn't, which is what caused them to be far more superior.

Shaking their head, they snapped back to reality.

"Okay, I guess you win the age thing. But I'm still not a kid."

Sans just chuckled before walking away, his slippered feet softly patting across the kitchen tiles. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of ketchup, opening it to take a gulp. Frisk stuck their tongue out at the thought of drinking condiments.

"well," he began, "i guess if it's just my company you want, then so be it." And with that, he sat down on a stool beside Frisk. They smiled at the skeleton before continuing to eat.

"So, what else can ya tell me about yourself?"

Sans shrugged. "not much to say, _tibia_ honest with ya."

"Did you just make a skeleton pun?"

"what? don't like it when someone's being a little _humerus?_ "

Frisk groaned. "Oh my god!"

But even though the human was feigning irritation, they couldn't help but laugh at the skeletons cheesy jokes.

"heh, there's a ton more where that came from. a _skele-ton!_ "

Frisk at this point was double over, holding their stomach at the ridiculous puns that the mosnter was making. But after a few seconds, and wiping a fake tear from their eye, they began to calm down enough to be able to look at the monster, who was grinning smugly with cheekbone resting in his boney hand on the island top.

"Okay, bone-boy, enough. You're gonna make me choke on my food." They feigned a scolding, before finishing up the last of their food.

Honestly, Frisk was kinda happy to see that Sans was beginning to open up to them a bit more. At least, it seemed like it if he was okay enough to joke around with them. But the human still felt like it'd be a while before he'd open up enough to actually learn anything about the skeleton monster. They honestly wanted to know a lot of things; where he was from. If he had any family.

How he ended up at the shelter.

Frisk got up with a small sigh, going over to begin work on the dishes. Then a thought hit them.

"Ya know, if you're that upset about not being given orders. How about you try doing dishes?"

Sans gave a start and turned to the human, a look of surprise on his face. His eye lights went to gaze at the sink that was currently filling up with soapy water, before returning to them.

"er, okay i could try that i guess."

He hopped off the stool, walking over to stand beside Frisk. The human realized that he was actually only a few inches taller than they were. They stood about 5 foot 3 inches, so he'd probably have to be around 5 foot 7 inches. Maybe; it was just an estimate.

Smiling, they handed him the sponge.

"All ya do is pick up the dish, and scrub it with that in the soapy water. After, you just rinse it off and set it in the drying rack that's beside the sink." Frisk made sure to indicate certain things by pointing to them, in case he had no idea what any of it was. They were unsure of how much human stuff he was educated about.

"i know how dishes are done. just never did them myself before is all." He'd mumbled in reply.

At that, the human nodded and moved out of his way to let him get to work. They sat aside, watching from the island counter. He seemed to be cleaning them slowly, being careful not to drop any of the glasses or plates as he did so. Frisk was kinda glad that he was being cautious, they didn't wanna end up with broken glass on the floor after all.

After a while the human eventually became distracted by the television, watching some random show on it, before Sans finally finished up.

"uh, hey. dishes are done now."

"Oh! Okay then, just let the water drain from the sink then."

Sans did as he was told as Frisk walked over to look at the dishes. They looked pretty clean to them, no food or anything on them. They smiled at him.

"You did really good for your first time, Sans. You sure you've never done it before?"

"what, me? nah, i'm too much of a lazy bones so i haven't ever done much cleaning before."

"Not even for your old owner?"

At the mention of the skeletons previous master, he seemed to tense up. He suddenly looked away, and Frisk could see a light sheen of light blue sweat appear on his skull, as well that his eye lights seemed to be... gone. It made Frisk shiver a bit; the look he had was honestly kinda... frightening.

"Uh.. Sans?" They slowly reached out to put a hand on his shoulder.

Sans suddenly growled out, baring his dull fangs as he turned to grab ahold of the humans wrist. He glared, left eye suddenly having a glowing cyan iris in it with a white pupil while the right one remained dark. He panted a bit, while Frisk remained frozen, eyes wide in fear but also confusion.

"S-Sans, I'm sorry! Please... that h-hurts.."

Suddenly, the skeleton tensed again and released Frisk's wrist. His eyesockets dark once more, before slowly the white pupils came back. He quickly shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and turned his head away, a look of sadness on his face where his usual lazy grin was.

"i'm sorry... i didn't mean to do that," he began saying softly. "it's just... i don't really wanna talk about any of that stuff. 'kay?"

Frisk nodded, holding their wrist to their chest. "Y-yeah. Okay."

The skeleton nodded slowly, giving a glance to them, before finally shuffling into the living room to sit down on the sofa. Frisk wasn't really sure what else to say right now, so figured it would be a good idea to leave Sans alone for now.

Instead, they decided to head to their room for a bit.

Upon entering the bedroom, Frisk turned on the light which flicked on from a night stand in the left corner of the room. Right beside it was a queen sized bed with a wooden bedframe, and purple/lavender colored bedding. The right side of the room held a desk with a laptop sitting on it, as well as some knick-knacks, pens and pencils, and even a few small succulants in little pots along the top by the window. Against the wall where the door was, sat their dresser. It had six drawers total, three on each side, and atop it sat pictures of their family and friends, as well as some small things like hair ties, a small notebook, and a little music box. Beside the dresser sat waist high, lime green laundry basket that was only half full.

Otherwise, the room was pretty sparse, they didn't keep a hole lot of items laying about. Choosing to put things away in the drawers of their desk or night stand. Frisk decided to hop onto their laptop, to check their social medias and such.

Nothing much, just a few messages from Chara asking how things were going. They quickly replied to their sister, letting her know that things were fine and Sans was settling in... well. But they still were not ready for a meet-and-greet with family yet.

Chara would be pissy over that, but she'd be fine. Frisk refused to force Sans out of his comfort zone; especially after what just happened. It was clear he had some trust issues... or at least some sort of bad past, and Frisk did not want to force him to be around others if he wasn't ready yet. Hell, they weren't sure how long it would be until he was ready. So for now, just trying to have him warm up to his new human would best.

The young human sighed, shutting down the laptop and picked up a book that they had on the stand by their bed. Laying down against the pillows, they decided to read for a little while to calm themselves. They'd let Sans settle down before going back out later on to check on him.

Not too far along in their reading, however, Frisk ended up dozing off into a light sleep.

* * *

**_"N-NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_ **

Frisk woke with a start. With a quick look around, they soon found out they must've accidentally fallen asleep. Especially since outside their window it was now dark, and their alarm clock on the desk read 2:34 AM. Oh shit.

They then heard another loud groan of complaint, and rushed out of bed. Quickly, Frisk dashed to the living room to find Sans asleep on the couch. However, it was obvious something was wrong.

The skeleton monster was sprawled out, drenched in sweat as he shook, head turning from side to side. His jacket was even tossed to the floor, leaving him in just some black shorts and a grey t-shirt. He let out another series of whimpers and cries before the human went to his side.

Not caring about what happened to them, they grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently.

"Sans! Sans wake up, you're dreaming!"

Suddenly, his eye sockets flew open. White pupils looking all around the room as he sat up and scooted back from the human, gasping quickly. Frisk watched him, before reaching out slowly.

"Sans, it's okay. It's just me... you're alright. You're safe."

Eventually, it must've worked because his eye lights found focus on the human before him.

"f-frisk? wha..?" he stopped, shaking his head before sighing. He leaned forwards, skull in his boney hands as he rested his elbows on his legs.

"sorry. had a bad dream, that's all. i'm okay."

Frisk frowned, not really wanting to push him to explain the dream. Instead, they sat beside him on the sofa. And pulled him into a hug.

Sans seemed to be shocked by the motion, as he suddenly sat there, frozen. After a few minutes, he seemed to calm down and relax into the embrace, going so far as to rest his head on the humans shoulder and let out a sigh. They sat like that for a while in silence, until he finally pulled away and Frisk let him go.

"You seemed like you needed a hug."

"heh, thanks kiddo," he rubbed the back of his skull, almost looking sheepish.

They shook their head. "Not a problem, besides I've had my fair share of nightmares too. So I know how it is."

He looked at them and gave a small smile, the human smiling back. The skeleton slowly moved away to a comfortable enough distance from the human.

"so.. uh, i'm sorry for waking ya up."

Frisk shrugged. "It's okay, no big deal. Besides, I don't gotta go in until tomorrow evening for work. I'll be able to get plenty of sleep."

The skeleton nodded. After a bit, Frisk finally stood to head back to their room, once they were sure he was okay of course. Before they could move, however, a boney hand reached out to grab their own flesh covered one.

"hey. um, thanks. for comforting me and all. i appreciate it."

The human watched the skeleton monster, as he wasn't actually looking up at Frisk at all. Instead his head was turned away slightly, but they could see a faint blue color to his boney cheeks as he'd thanked them. They gave him a warm smile.

"You're welcome, Sans. Let me know if you need anything else."

With that, the skeleton nodded and let them go. They returend to their room, and got changed into proper pajamas, before crawling into bed for the night. Sans himself also laid back down, out on the sofa, and slowly allowed his eye sockets to close once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! Frisk seems to now be aware that something had to of happened to Sans before.  
> Hopefully they will be able to earn his trust over time, yeah? (:
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are welcome! Just don't be rude please!


End file.
